


Haven

by Dc_cd



Category: Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Fae and Fairies, Magic, Reincarnation, Shapeshiters, Vampires, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc_cd/pseuds/Dc_cd
Summary: Creatures have come out of the wood works. Now they are categorize into two groups Supernatural and Preternatural. A secret hidden still comes out to all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting my original story. This is also the first time in quite awhile that I've written anything that wasn't work related. So please be truthful and let me know what adjustments could be made.

**Chapter One**

             _The sun was high in the sky shining bright today; I was standing in a dirt road facing six others in a rough circle. There were seven of us; four males and two other females besides myself. The seven of us were gathered off to the side of a dingy, rundown pub on a busy street in the poor part of the village. The seven of us all had grim determined expressions on our faces as we stare at each other. The girls were dressed in dresses of two tunics, the under one being longer but less capacious than the other, like the other peasants who passed us by peasants, were bare foot; and the men were also dressed as peasants. I knew that this was not only a dream but also a memory. As the last time we were all dressed in ragged peasant clothing while in the same place and time; we were sealing off the earthly plain from all other plains._

_“Is everyone ready?” asked a female with dark hair that was dressed in a raged tunic that ended at her ankles. We gather on the day of the full moon; because the seal could only be done on a full moon._

_“We are ready for tonight Elizabeth.” I answered with the others nodding their heads in agreement so not to draw more attention to ourselves then we already had. “Now let go of the matter. We’re wasting time with this blathering”_

_“May I be your escort for the day or at least until the ritual, Victoria?” a fair haired male ask; with his arm and hand extended toward me._

_“I would be delighted, Percival,” I said with my lips slightly up turned. “Come, dear friend. Let’s be off and spend these final hours enjoying our last day together. For neither of us will know when we see each other again.”_

_The two of us wonder the village; going from the under privilege market to the alleys of the noble’s market. We never bought a thing but we enjoyed the life that was bustling around us while enjoying the feel of having each other in our arms. We were laughing and singing songs from our childhood. I knew that Percival wanted to court me but I always cut him off. I knew that neither of us would live past this night; so I swore silently to myself that I wouldn’t allow our acquaintanceship to go any farther. If the seal was not necessary for humanity to thrive; then I would allow him to speak the words both our hearts wanted. Of course, if the seal wasn’t necessary then we wouldn’t have even met. Seeing as I would have awakened as he drew his last breath or later down the line as I and two others change the lineup of who born first when a cycle of rebirth is complete._

_The seven of us gathered in a forest clearing. We made sure that any who saw us thought us to be with our lovers or travelers that were heading to the next village. We formed a lose circle, I stood in the middle._

_“I greet the Earth that cradles the sun’s light, who guards us in our rest. I greet the water that grants life, who cleanses our bodies from the darkness,” I begin the chant in a different order. Normally a person would greet the Water of the North before the Earth of the West. However, I knew that if we use the traditional way the demonic horde might figure out a loophole. “I greet the air that grants sound, who shields us from those with ill wills. I greet the fire that grants warmth, which burns the taint from our souls.”_

_“We come before you, the Four Cardinal Points that protect and shelter us from all who wishes us harm.” The seven of us spoke the next part altogether, “We asked of you seal off all of those not born of you. In exchange we offer a part of ourselves.”_

_“I, Elizabeth, offer the Four Cardinal Points my ability over the mind,” offered the third and final female, who was behind me. When the seven of us agreed to use this seal; we knew we had to sacrifice something in return._

_“I, Arthur, offer the Four Cardinal Points my power over time” Arthur was a red head and was located to the right of Elizabeth._

            Gasping for breath I woke from that dream-like memory. It had been years since I regained my memories of my past life; let alone having dreamed about that ritual. I was reborn directly six months after the sealing ritual. I regained my memories on the seventh year anniversary of the Four Cardinal Sealing Ritual. I had to admit that it was crippling and bizarre for me at the time. I don’t think any of us had realized just how dependent we were on those powers. Heck, I still try and subconsciously try to use my empathy. I had extremely hard time trying to acclimate and the balancing of my powers that weren’t sealed away. However I can say I’m more detach from emotions. I’m not unemotional, but only major emotion like fear or pain. I have fake lot of emotions like sympathy for others as my job requires, that is it however. Although I’m one of the oldest three and thus had more powers then the four.

          Looking at the clock I saw it twenty minutes before daybreak so I decided to get a light breakfast, which water and a fruit salad. I sat on the porch enjoying my breakfast as the sun rose. Thankfully it was my day off from work.

It looks to be a nice autumn day. The sun was out with a few white clouds that reminded of wispy cotton balls. The leaves were falling in various shades of yellows, reds, browns, greens and oranges spun about in a cold breeze; which was not to strong nor soft. It was my day off and I was enjoying relaxing as I read on my porch. I had a wool throw around my shoulders. I lived in a small cottage in the country side of Indiana. My cottage was made out of brick and had two levels plus basement.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

  It looks to be a nice autumn day. The sun was out with a few white clouds that reminded of wispy cotton balls. The leaves were falling in various shades of yellows, reds, browns, greens and oranges spun about in a cold breeze; which was not to strong nor soft. I live in a small cottage in the country side of Indiana. It was my day off and I was enjoying relaxing as I read on my porch. I had a wool throw around my shoulders.

         “I see your enjoy the weather,” called out a youthful voice that sounded ice cold; it was an hour into the afternoon. I look up and see a man that appears to be in his twenties. He had on a long white cloak, a form fitting light blue top that showed off some muscle, pair of lose light brown pants and dark pair of worn boots. “Lady Ester, what book are you reading today?”

         “Greetings, Lord Hoarfrost, on this lovely autumn day! I see you’re helping Lord Harvest,” I replied teasingly. It had been a few years since I had last seen the Winter Spirit. “Last time saw you; was the day that I came of age. I guess you were extremely busy to see little old me. As for the book I’m reading, it is a book of Fairy tales from around the world.”

         The announcement of mythical, magical, or legendary creatures were real caused a big shock, skeptics, and denial ran repent throughout all the continents. The aftermath of humongous revelation came with a lot of harsh laws for anyone that was part of the supernatural world. That was sixteen years ago. Especially when the Catholic Church excommunicated anyone that had slight ability to used magic or any person that had even the slightest bit of creature blood. Well, except those that were exorcists, they were fully back by the Pope and Vatican.

         “Fairy tales, eh; strange how the people of the past were more accurate then the modern? Aye, it has been awhile,” agreed the embodiment of ice and snow, as he approaches the porch. “But you cannot tell me that it was dishonorable of me not to come to your coming of age party, my Lady Soul Summoner! The supernatural community may have been out to the non-magical mortals but we’ve kept you and your kin hidden. Though the majority of us wish to see the faces of the Vatican when all the secrets are the Community hides is fully reveal. ” He addressed me as Lady Soul Summoner. A soul summoner is both a realty and time bender; they could do anything. I am Ester of the Soul Summoners, one of the oldest and powerful kinds of magical creatures to walk the Earth.

         Soul Summoners are the most revered kin of magic users and are considered royalty.  This made the Summoners the most sought after magic users by everyone of the Supernatural and Preternatural Communities as well as those in the know. Preternatural are the ones that the regular humans could track with technology: Human magic users and lycanthropes are considered some of those among the Preternatural as well as kinetics. Whereas the Supernatural are the creatures that pure magic: such as Elves and Vampires.

         I gave him a small smile as put my book of fairy tales down, so he could have my full attention. I knew something was up as none of the Lords and Ladies of the Seasonal Spirits came this close to the house. “True, the community has done a fine job of keep certain things hidden from the regular population. However, there are only seven Summoners in existence. No more no less; so keeping us a secret is no hardship for any among the Supernatural or Preternatural Community. Come now, what has you, one of the embodiments, approaching me in the middle of the day, Jokul?” I asked him using his original name; as I instantly knew he had news for me. The reason for my concern was because none of the embodiments would approach my kin or me unless it was some form of warning that needed to be spread among the communities. Be it for good or bad, they would only approach my kin and I if it was something big heading our way.

         “Couldn’t I just come for a visit, dear Ester?” He asked as he leaned on my porch rail that was slowly being taken over by fern frost. I gave him stern stare knowing that I wasn’t buying his attempt to avoid the topic. He sighed, “And some wonder why my kin and I dislike being the messengers. You must proceed with caution.”

         “What do you mean?” I inquire as I ignore the part about the seasonal complaint at being used as messenger. “What are you warning me about and should I warn the others? What has you, your siblings and the warlords so wound up to approach me in broad daylight? ”

         “Your kin are safe, for the moment at least. As they avoid working with any people that have ties to the community. You are the one in most danger,” stated Jokul in a blunt tone. His icy blue eyes staring me dead in the eyes, “The lower, or is it upper, echelon of hell is on the move. We have no knowledge of what they’re plotting, but a lot of arch-level demons have been taking active rolls. They have been focusing on children with few being adults.”

         “And the communities are concerned that Haven might get caught up in it because of me.” I finished for the Winter Lord. Frowning as I reviewed my memories trying to see if there would be a hint and coming up blank. Haven is where I work as a part-time secretary and janitor. It is one of a kind as we were known to be neutral ground. This allows us to step in during any type of hostile situations. We could negotiate hostile situations and proceed with cleansing and warding along with exorcistisms. It is made up of Necromancers, Witches, Druids, Psychics, Exorcists, and Elementalists. Although our necromancers prefer to be called ‘spirit callers’; because once a person dies their spirit goes to have but their soul has already been reborn. The psychics are mind readers that have a degree in therapy. As for the elementalists; they complement each other as we had female water user and a male earth user. The only difference between witches and druids: being that druids are techno-phobic and only use very few modern comforts where as witches embrace the modern technologies. I looked him once more in the eyes and stated “I’m coming up blank on the reason for the sudden movement.”

         “When was the last time that you can remember that the arch-demons were on earth or took vast interest in the seals?” Jokul inquired seriously; even though he knew the answer.

         “Not since my fourth life, when all seven of us were born within months of each other and we all had access to our memories of past lives. That was the seventh’s first life,” I stated frozen in shock. The seventh and final Soul Summoner was born in the fifteen hundreds. It was also when we decided to cut off the creatures that were not of earth. My kin and I scarified ours lives to seal off the creatures access to the earthly plain. The seal held however it doesn’t keep them out completely because let’s face it, nothing is perfect or absolute. But it did limit unearthly and harmful presences to a point. This means anything that was beyond the power of vampire had to be summoned; including Succubus or Incubus upwards to Arch level creatures. Of course, the seal also affects the Heavenly Hosts and other divine beings as well. “Just like in this life where my kin and I are a few years apart. I, thank you Old Man Winter, King of the Hoarfrost, Finder of the Lost, King of Ice and Snow; for relaying this message to me. I will do me upmost best to keep watch. May you not be called upon should this becomes war.”

         “Same to you, Lady Ester of the Soul Summoners,” returned Jokul as turns to leave so he could carry on his duties. “Be aware and on guard. For one never knows when darkness shall come.”

         “Bright blessings as you go about your duties, Lord Jokul Frosti, King of Ice and Snow.” I called as I watch him leave, slowly blend into the nature of the world around him until all that is left to be seen is slowly melting fern frost. Well, now I knew why the ritual haunted my dreams the other night. Running my hand though my auburn locks of hair, I try to figure out my next step. Even though this was the first time in centuries that all of us have been born so close together; I knew that our rebirth being only a few years apart from each other had no bearing on the seal. So the seal was still holding strong as if it was just made. The reason why I knew this is the fact: that we always take turns checking on the seal, at least once a month. Though none of us have met face to face; our bond with each other’s souls was still connected. Distracted with this dark news I got up and folded my throw and checked to make sure my bookmark was in the right page before heading into my home. I decided to forgo a heavy dinner and had sandwich just before heading to bed early. Hopefully no memories will creep up in my sleep tonight and that tomorrow would be much more cheerful. I’m not holding my breath on either happening.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I've a few more chapter after this one done however I'm working out the kinks in them.

    It has been a month since Lord Jokul of Winter, the embodiment of the coldest season, visited and my memories of the ritual still haunt my dreams. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon of October with leaves still falling in their multi colors. I’ve yet to see or feel a demon nearby, but I knew that didn’t mean a thing. I bite back a sigh of frustration as I gazed out the window of Haven Inc. Haven was located between Michigan City, Valparaiso, and La Porte, Indiana. I am on edge as my gut was telling me that something bad was going to happen soon. How soon, I was unsure of. Haven has two secretaries one for daytime business hours and one for night. I was the day secretary and part-time janitor. It was a slow Friday afternoon; which was odd seeing as it was October thus normally being our busiest season of year.

   I’m drawn out of my worry by a family of three coming in. My desk was located directly across from the entry door for Haven, so I was spotted easily. To the right my desk of was the door to the hallway of privet offices that my coworkers used for their meetings; to the left of my desk was public restrooms, a water fountain and a bar where the refreshment bar for our customers was located.

   “Welcome to Haven; I am Ester Hayworth, the daytime secretary. Do you have an appointment with anyone or do you perhaps have a question about Haven Inc and how we operate here?” I ask the family that look to be of European descent; the whole family was dressed in Gothic style clothing. The mother was tall and had the build of a swimmer with long red hair pulled back in a messy bun and green eyes. Heck, all three of them look like they could be understudies for the nineteen-ninety-one series; the only difference is that this family was of fair hair and light colored eyes. She was dressed in a skin tight black dress that reminded of Mortica’s from “the Addams Family.” Her eyes are a light blue-green. The father was few inches taller than his wife, with army style blond hair and blue eyes; and was dressed in a black long-sleeved turtleneck and black slacks. He had the bearing of a haunted man that seen too much darkness in an extremely short amount of time. Both he and his wife had bags under their eyes from the lack of sleep. He was holding their daughter’s hand, who looked to be the spitting image her mother with her father’s blue eyes. The daughter lovely blue eyes were lifeless. If I wasn’t paying attention I would’ve missed her shallow breathing and assumed that she was dead.

   “No, we don’t have a set appointment with anyone.” replied the mother uneasily almost hysterically. The two adults seemed scared and on the verge of a major nervous breakdown. “Is there anyone with an opening, Miss Hayworth? As well as giving us a more accurate description as we only heard rumors.”

   “Haven is not a sanctuary; but neutral territory. We can take care of wards, cleansing and risings but we also act as diplomats. Haven is the only company that is completely neutral; there is no other place on this planet that can claim the same. Yes, everyone that is in has had at least one cancellation today. The reason you mostly hear rumors is because we have contracts with client confidentially clauses. That way unless it already hits the media no other those in this building will know the issues. Even then if the media finds out none of the information except the very basic will be made known unless you both give us permission to talk to one of the News Agencies.” I informed in a soft empathic tone before making a request. “Would either of two be willing to give me an overview of your problem? That way I can see who among our staff would be in the best position to help you. If you are uncomfortable with talking to me about your situation; then I’m willing to get my boss, Brunhilda Meyers. However, can I at least get you names?” Brunhilda Meyers is the owner of Haven along with her husband Mikael. Haven is a twenty-four business. Brunhilda is often at Haven during the day shift; whereas Mikael took care of the night shift.

   The two adults of the family must’ve had a strong marital bond between them for they held a silent conversation which was rare. They seemed have come to an agreement before returning the attention back to me. “I am Rosa Barkley. This is my husband, Mathew and our daughter, Willow.” The mother gestured for her husband to start the explanation after she introduced them.

   Before we began the conversation that brought them to Haven; I suggested that we take a seat on the old sturdy, leather lounge; that was set up around a coffee table. That was set up for people who arrived early for their appointments. This way we were all comfortable for what appeared to a long stressful conversation.

   “It started about a month ago.” Mr. Barkley started exhaustively after we sat down.  Both parents were holding Willow’s hands, as if to reassure themselves that she was still with. “At first we thought she was just day dreaming as children are prone to do sometimes; because her eyes held this dream like look. We could get her attention by calling her name or by picking her up.” Mr. Barkley closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. “It wasn’t until two weeks ago that it became harder to get a reaction from her.”

   “It was last week; when she no longer responded to anything around her.” Mrs. Barkley stated taking over for Mr. Barkley, when it became clear that he couldn’t bring himself to continue. “Mathew had taken a late shift at the volunteer fire station; it is a hobby for him. I had just laid down for a nap as I had woken up early from a nightmare. ” Here we came to impasse as neither wanted to continue.

   So as we waited for them to compose themselves; I turned my attention to their daughter Willow. Most of my coworkers and both bosses are under the impression of me being a “normal” every day person. As in someone that has one creature blood or doesn’t have magic. I’m in no hurry to correct them of that belief.  However, I have magic but only certain beings could tell what I am at first glance; let alone sense what I am. I am a Soul Summoner, which means I remember my past lives and multiple abilities. A Soul Summoner is basically royalty among the older supernatural communities. Soul Summoners are people that remember their previous lives.  So I stretch my senses to examine Willow and what I found almost had reeling in fright. She was possessed by a demon; however I couldn’t tell which level the demon belonged to. It was by luck that I could hide my emotions from the child parents.

   “I just got home from work and found my Rosa sleeping. So I decided not to wake her as the nightmare really startled her badly. So I went to see if Willow wanted to go out for dinner once Rosa was awake. I found her sitting quietly in her bedroom. I thought she just didn’t hear my call; so walked over to her. ” Mr. Barkley started the explanation once more in a bitter. “ I found her just like she is now. Our Willow no longer responded to either of us. It is as if she is a life like doll. We took her to emergency room at the hospital. The doctor suggested we take her to our privet physician; which we did but the doctor couldn’t find anything wrong with her.”

   “I see.” I began to say while trying to thinking who to approach, “Seeing as it sound to be a possession. I will get my boss Hilda and well as Erik, Cleo and Iris. Erik is one of our druids, Cleo is one of our exorcists, and Isis is one of our witches. So please remain seated.” I informed before going back to my desk and calling Hilda and the others. I relayed to them each what the Barkley’s stated to me. Returning to the Barkleys' side I retook the chair before addressing the family once more. “Now this being a possible possession but neither of you are sure I’ll tell you the possibilities. There are three possibilities: first it could actually be a curse that reflects possession; second possibility is a malicious spirit, and the third one being a parasitical demon. So until my boss and the others arrive you should go over what was strange, different or out of place from usual.” This was the last piece of information I offered the distressed parents.

   “Why didn’t you just call us? I mean you don’t have any supernatural abilities. So you can’t even council them on what to do” Cleo reprimanded me with a snare after entering. She takes her seat on my right. Cleo had black hair that fell to her shoulders. She was dress in a casual dark blue shirt and black slacks wearing. She had a strong dislike for any who had no supernatural abilities; I took a deep breath to calm myself because I refused to look unprofessional in front of the clients.

   “Just because Ester happens to be one of our secretaries here,” began Erik, who was standing behind Hilda. Erik was tall and muscular; he was also a gentle giant with grey hair and brown eyes. Erik was in his fifties and one of the oldest employed at Haven. “Doesn’t mean she can’t give advice on which of us they could speak with. She has a better idea on the clients need to speak with then you do. After all Cleo not everyone appreciates being thought of as a lesser person.”

   “Can we move on from whatever breach of rules you think I broke and concentrate on the Barkley’s” I snapped before we could get any farther off topic. “They are paying customers that came for help.” I turn towards Iris, who was a petite, black hair woman with brown eyes. Iris appears to have a frail body, but was actually quite strong. “Iris, what is your take on the situation?”

   “That is enough everyone!” Reprimanded Hilda sternly; who was a ‘sensitive’, and not in the emotional ‘wears the heart on sleeves’ type of sensitive either. A ‘sensitive’ is a person who can sense anything that was of supernatural origin. Thankfully, she had yet to realize what I am; that was because I was good at hiding the truth. She was sitting across from the Barkley “We are professionals and shall conduct ourselves as such. Ester was fully in her right to ask the Barkley’s what they perceived to be the problem.”

   “Well, seeing as it is some type of possession; it could be anything” began Iris softly. Have you addressed the possibilities their daughter might be infected with, Ester?” Iris and Erik were my two coworkers that knew that I was a Summoner.

   “I told them about the common three possibilities. I’m unsure if I should talk about the rare possibility.” I stated in reply. The fourth and extremely rare possibility of possession; was that of a demon from the lower echelons. The stronger the demon the deeper the levels they hail from.

   “What fourth possibility?”  Shriek Mrs. Barkley quite sharply while clutching her husband’s hand tightly.

   “That possibility doesn’t exist. There has been no proof give of a possible fourth possession. Ester is only speaking about hearsay and rumors. She is trying to freak you out,” Cleo advised the parents firmly. Cleo is an exorcist and was register with the Catholic Church. The Vatican did not know about demons being real; at least any demons that were not parasites. I barely kept myself from rolling my eyes at this because the Pope and the Catholic Church didn’t know everything about the Preternatural Community, let alone the Supernatural Community. The Preternatural and Supernatural Communities were what made up the Supernatural Community as a whole.

   “Mrs. and Mr. Barkley, please calm down. We can easily deal with this situation. As long as everyone remains calm and level headed,” stressed Hilda finally taking control of the conversation having enough of her employee’s arguing. “Ester probably suggested this to both of you as we were coming to join you. However can either of you tell us about anything that stands out to you that could of led to this?”

   “This had to happen Wednesday the fifth of October. So four weeks ago,” began Mr. Barkley running a hand over his hair. “It was my last free day as I now spend my time at the local volunteer fire station. Unless my injury starts to act up; then I take off time. So seeing as the weather was still warmer we, Rosa and I, decided to take Willow to the park for a picnic.”

    “What did you do on your picnic,” inquired Hilda as Cleo, Iris and Erik listens carefully. I was taking notes to make a file for them, just in case they return to Haven. As a safety precaution we kept a file on everyone who comes through our doors; both a hard and digital copy.

   “Well after eating put the basket that was holding the leftovers and containers in our car before walking the trail paths,” informed Mrs. Barkley. It was about an hour into walking on the trail that Willow ran off the path. We chased after her, of course. But she was faster and younger than us; so we quickly lost sight of her. By the time we caught up to her,” here Mr. Barkley paused closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.  “Well we found her unconscious in a clearing.” His eyes opening after he finished giving us the explanation.

   “In the clearing, was there any there? Like a ring of some sort? Or a mound?” asked Erik intently. The mention of a clearing had him, Iris and I on our guard. This didn’t go unnoticed by Hilda at, who was eyeing the three of us quite curiously.

   “Yes, there was a ring around her,” stated Mrs. Barkley in a scared voice. She looked about to pass out, while her husband became emotionless. I got up and retrieved a wet tissue along with the tissues box sitting on my desk. “The ring was just mushrooms, though. Why? I thought Fairy Rings were false.”

   “Yes and no, Mrs. Barkley,” this time Iris answered moving to the couch and kneel; where she took Mrs. Barkley’s hand. Iris was the most empathic of Haven Inc. Because of her empathic nature she was the go to person that deals with the emotionally draining clientele that come to us. “Fairy Rings are very real but the magic that makes them real needs certain to things to happen. First is that it must be the week of the full moon and close to a high holiday, such as the day of the dead where veil of the afterlife is at its thinnest or seasons change. The Fae and their Kin will gather to celebrate around the Ring. Another use of Fairy Rings can be for Summonings. The Rings were used as a way for barren couples to get changelings. There others uses but those are the most common for Fairy Rings.” As the raven haired female was speaking to the Barkley family about the Fairy Rings; Mrs. Barkley pulled their daughter, Willow into her lap and wraps her arms tightly around the girl.

   I could tell that Iris didn’t want to continue; Erik wouldn’t finish the explanation of Fairy Rings. Never mind Cleo and Hilda giving the piece of info because only those truly entrench the magical politics knew it, well besides the true elder beings. I took a breath to reveal one of the deeper secrets. “The Rings are purely magical because of this they don’t always summon the Fair Folk. Somebody that knows their words and rituals can use a Fairy Ring to summon any creature for any type of deal. But depending on the creature that was called; the magic doesn’t always dissolve right away. Magic can take anywhere from minutes to years to fade away. Some use the Rings as a cross road to summon demons. Demons are mostly summoned by the most depraved person.” Here I paused speaking not looking at the Barkley’s, who were staring at me intently; or my boss who was surprised at this information.

   However, Hilda caught the deep breaths that Cleo take before she is about to lose her temper at me as she didn’t believe with what I just said and directed the small family to my desk so they could talk about prices and type of payments; along with what side effects that could be left over after banishing of the entity and ways deal with.

   “How do you know this? I mean you’re not a witch or druid. You don’t practice magic,” ask Cleo rudely not believing a word I just said. I kept my mouth shut as she got into my face.

   “I may not be a practicer of the faith, Cleo; but neither are you. You are only an exorcist and a catholic one at that! Just being an exorcist means you are on the outskirts of the Communities. The fact that you’re catholic makes it worse for you as none of the true magical or even mythical beings will approach you,” I rant because I had enough of her snobbish attitude. Her attitude unfortunately was quite common among the Catholic Exorcists, for they were taught by the Vatican. The Vatican rarely turned out any strong exorcists, like Cleo. “You think the Vatican taught you everything? Don’t make me laugh. They barely have any strong connections with any true Creature. Be that the Creatures are Light, Dark or Neutral. I, at least, have connections and friends among them.” After saying this I walked away because I knew Cleo would either take heed of what I spoke of or not. I never cared of what she thought and never truly will. Don’t get me wrong. If she was in danger and I could stop it; I would do so in a heartbeat but that was it. I also hated the cruel way I spoke to her but I wouldn’t apologize for it. I meant exactly what I said and to apologize would mean that I was in the wrong. It would also make Cleo think she was right. I won’t bow to her Catholic ways; for her way was not mine. I joined the Barkley family and Hilda; at my desk that way I knew what preparations were needed for the exorcistism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi please review I want you the reader opinion!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and give suggestions.


End file.
